Wide ranges of applications such as video indexing and still image indexing use face detection techniques. For example, the image capturing devices detect face regions in an image to set the capture parameters. A common need in such applications is to detect the face in an image quickly. Tracking techniques may be used but such tracking techniques may be highly demanding memory-wise and such techniques may not work well if the scene changes or image indexing face detection for content mining. Some prior approaches have not been very effective in increasing the processing speed, for example, to 30 frames per second.